Harry Potter 8
by deedeex912
Summary: An alternate ending starting from the middle of the final battle in the Great Hall.
1. Chapter 1 Starting to Remember

My Harry Potter Alternate Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything. But J.K. Rowling is a genius! I made up the first paragraph with some parts from the seventh book.**

_ Sunlight hit the floor of the Great Hall, as the two opposers circled around. Harry, gripping tightly to his black hawthorne, and You-Know-Who grasping the yew wand with ease and tension, the suspense and silence rose up like a tidal wave. Until finally, Harry broke the silence. His voice, cracked and hoarse, spoke, "Remorse is all you need, Tom. Just a little bit. Like a real man, feel some remorse. Try." Riddle, finally losing his temper, yelled, "Obliviate!" and Harry crumpled down into blackness..._

_Twenty years later..._

Harry stepped out into the setting street of Privet Drive. He had been living comfortably alone in his aunt and uncle's house. Setting off in a brisk pace, he wondered what his nighttime shift at the snack shack may bring him today. Last week, a young woman tried flirting with a muscular young man in his twenties, and Harry had mistakenly took the woman as trying to flirt with him. Just yesterday, a smoker than had recently adopted religion was coming by, but threw an anger burst at two teenage girls who were talking non-stop. Harry smiled to himself as he was crossing the street, for he had narrowly ducked a large wooden table thrown accidentally to his head.

He was about a quarter way away from his workplace when he saw a tall boy in his teens with red hair and freckles. Instinctively, Harry's mind flashed the name _Ron_. Shaking his head in confusion, he hurried on, only to pass by a girl with bushy, reddish-brown hair. His mind now thought of the name _Hermione_. _Strange, I feel like I've known these names for so long but they seem so new and unfamiliar to me, _Harry thought. Another stranger passed, and this boy had a sallow face with a pompous edge. _Draco Malfoy_, his mind said next. Harry suddenly stopped in the middle of the busy sidewalk. Memory rushed over him, washing over every bit of his body it could reach. He leaned against a shabby looking bar, and remembered, consciously, the old bar that was the passageway to the magical Diagon Alley. Harry remembered everything: Hagrid and his friends, Knockturn Ally, the kind Weasley family, and Hogwarts. _Hogwarts._

Harry sped home, sprinting as fast as his body will allow. At last, he arrived on his doorstep, breathless and chest heaving. He unlocked the door and sprinted up to his room. Rummaging through all his closet, he found it at last, a traveling trunk. He unzipped it to find a rolled up parcel with a neat string binding it. Underneath were all his old school equipment. Harry, his heart beating like a drum so loud he was sure his neighbors could hear it, slowly unraveled the parcel. A white wooden stick dropped onto the floor. He bent to pick it up. With a wave, he whispered, "Expelliarmus," and sparks ignited at the wand tip. The wand was reunited with its master at last. He rummaged through some grit and uncovered another one of his treasures, the Firebolt. It was still sleek and shiny, but the twigs needed a clipping. With his wand, he produced a set of robes the perfect size for him. He changed, and with the wand in his pocket and Firebolt in his right hand, Harry ran outside to quickly mount and kick off into his kingdom, the air.

When Harry arrived three hours later at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, all that met his eyes were the aged ruins of his once true home.

Tell me what you guys think! I already have a few chapters planned out and I'll be posting up a poll later. I was inspired to write this on by my friend, Emily, and this story's origin comes from my brother, Tim.


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, as you may already know from Chapter 1. Please review, and enjoy!**

Sobbing, he drew himself up and concentrating on the first place he could think of, he twisted into thin air. Moments later, he arrived at the grave site of his parents in Godric's Hollow. His frozen tears dripped into the soft snow. Against the bitter cold of winter at Godric's Hollow, Harry stumbled along, absentmindedly straying by the many tombstones. He suddenly stopped, seeing a familiar name that seemed to jump off the granite rock it was engraved on. Walking slowly back to present himself in front of the tombstone, he traced his hand over his old friend's name. _Hermione Jane Granger_. He didn't believe his blurry vision, already laced with fresh tears. Turning his face away from the tragedy, he came across another name that his unwilling eyes read, _Ronald Arthur Weasley_. His unbearable misery seemed to wrench sobs erecting loudly from his shivering, thin body. He crawled along the row of tombstones, coming across each of the names of the Order of the Phoenix, and each of the members of the D.A. Until finally, he stopped, balling up fists and crushing the snow in his sadness. In his mourning, he didn't notice two black figures Apparate a hundred meters from him, and the last thing he felt was a sharp pain in the back of his neck before he embraced darkness.

Harry awoke later in an unfamiliar room. All was boarded up, wooden, and old. His mouth was a desert and his body aching all over. He noticed a still figure, but couldn't quite make out the shape. His glasses were right in front of him. Harry jammed them on, and looking up, he noticed that a gaping empty space occupied where an ear normally should be. A head full of red hair and patchy clothes over the body of the man, Harry still couldn't recognize who it was. Suddenly sensing potential danger, he tried to grab his wand, but his robe was gone. He was in his Muggle clothes again, and an increasingly throbbing headache appeared where he remembered a sharp blow to. Harry tried to speak, but his throat was so dry that his voice came out hoarse and raspy.

"Who are you?" Harry finally managed to whisper. The man turned around, and despite the man's aged face that the sands of time eroded the youthfulness out of, Harry finally saw his face and instantly knew he was a friend. "Th-thirsty," Harry whispered. The man smiled and nodded, immediately getting up with surprising strength, leaving Harry to try and remember the man's name. The man came back with a glass of water as well as Harry's wand. _George. Weasley. _Harry had remembered now.

"For safety precautions, or if you tried to attack me before recognizing me. I think its safe enough now, though." Harry propped himself up on one elbow, and George helped him up into a sitting position. He could see more of the room now. Cluttered piles of stacked papers here and there, a ragged blanket and a pillow off towards the wall, and a very dirty window, letting thin slivers of light in and spilling onto the floor. Slowly tipping back the cup and his head in unison, Harry let the water trickle down into his desert of a mouth. When he had drank all of the cup's content, he fell back to sleep. George whispered, "Sleep. Sleep is good. You'll need lots of it later."

When Harry awoke next, it was about noon, because the rays of light were brighter than when he last was awake. George wasn't in the room. Harry felt stronger than before, so he got up and decided to walk around and explore. He got to the hallway and began smelling the fresh saltiness of the sea. That was strange though, he wasn't anywhere near the sea, was he?

Through the next half hour, Harry had found a small bedroom that reminded him of a goblin (who he vaguely remembered was named Griphook), and a wrinkly man who reminded him of wands, a master bedroom whose bed's head board was engraved with a neat and lavish _FD heart_ _BW_, two other bedrooms, and a large kitchen that looked unused. Harry was still full of energy so he decided to walk outside. In the front yard, he found a beautiful private garden, obviously FD's, whoever that was. In the back, facing the sea, he found a neat little grave he remembered sorrowfully digging manually himself, and a small tombstone with eroded but faintly legible writing saying, "HERE LIES DOBBY A FREE ELF," in shaky letters. His heart suddenly felt a strong pang of sadness over his little friend. To keep his mind off it, Harry continued down the beach to find George barbecuing something delicious. He had simply followed his nose.

"Ah, Harry! I was just about to go wake you. Lunch is served." George quickly seated Harry in front of a miniature version of the feast in the Great Hall. After lunch, George quickly explained much of what has happened after Harry lost his memory.

The Order had continued its all-out war against the Death Eaters because You-Know-Who seemed to pride himself in defeating but not necessarily killing his most formidable enemy, Harry, and thought himself too important to take part in the battle he was sure he would win. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's followers tracked down everyone who went into hiding and tried to oppose them earlier. Death Eaters ruled the Wizarding World, even in Albania, to France, and all the way to the Dutch. Although Karkaroff easily gave allegiance to his former allies. All of the Order was killed, George was the only survivor.

"Well, you have things to do and I have things to show you. Let's go inside, shall we?" George hurriedly magically washed the dishes and ushered Harry inside. Harry now had his new black hawthorne wand securely in his wand pocket, and his Invisibility Cloak in his other pocket. George was waiting for Harry outside the front door.

"Come on Harry, we've got lots to do," said George as he grinned.

**I know this chapter is long but the next chapter might be longer, it might be shorter. I haven't decided yet. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Bad News

Chapter 3

Together, they traveled back to the aged ruins of Hogwarts. Walking a little way to the right of the grounds, they reached a white marble grave and tombstone. Harry remembered that in his sixth year, he was returning with a fake Horcrux and was forced into watching the horrific death. Crushed flowers were withering in front of the grave almost imprinting a massive fist the size of a bucket. George stooped down and said, "Hagrid must have been here," indicating the crushed flowers. The ground was also a bit moist, squishing slightly with every retreating step they took.

"Come on Harry, we still have places to go." And they Apparated out of the sad grave site. They arrived next at the outskirts of a Muggle town. Small but bustling, the town was quite far from any other major cities in Britain. The two companions proceeded forward into the town. They reached a small dentist office with fading letters spelling:

GRA G R ENT ST Y

T E BE T N T WN

Letters were weathered badly in which some places, Harry had to guess what words were in it. He finally managed to understand it as: Granger Dentistry, The Best in Town. At first glance, it looked sturdy and undamaged, but with closer inspection, much of the building had collapsed and were assumed unsafe. George entered, with Harry following closely behind him.

Once inside, Harry was amazed at how much George had rebuilt. The ceiling was stable with a single light bulb hanging from it. George had managed to salvage a desk and had re-modified it to make it a simple desk. It was littered with newspapers, some yellow and fading, some new and crisp. The newspapers were mixed with Muggle news, _The Britain Daily_, and wizarding news, _The Daily Prophet_. One of the topmost newspapers Harry picked up with interest because the headline blared a name. The headline read: Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley Reported Missing. He continued to read the article;

Thirty-seven year old Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were reported missing after a grave train accident on October 7. Hundreds of Muggles were aboard the train and Hermione and Ronald were suspected of being on the train. The Minister of Magic declared an investigation to find the victims and the culprit. Unfortunately, the Aurors were unable to track down the culprit and were ordered to stop the investigation by the Head of the Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt, a former member of the disbanded Order of the Phoenix, who pledged his allegiance to the new Minister of Magic. _See more on page 7..._

Harry picked up another Daily Prophet and read the headline, which coincidentally was an update for Ron and Hermione.

The two missing people were reported dead by an anonymous source on October 9. Two people were identified as Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Although another anonymous source revealed that those people were merely dressed as them and facially changed to match Ronald and Hermione, whereas the real two were found murdered in a cave by the sea. With a locket clenched tightly in one hand, Hermione Granger was found 3 yards farther in than Ronald. This is still a mystery the Ministry is working to solve.

Hands shaking with rage, Harry dropped the papers and slowly turned to face the calm face of George. Even more enraged that George was able to look so cold, he yelled and stomped away from him.

"And where exactly are you heading?" Harry wheeled around, five paces away from the door. "I'm just curious how you plan to take down You-Know-Who without some knowledge of what's happened while you were a Muggle." Harry slowly, and forcibly calmed down his anger and walked coolly back to George. He flopped onto a chair and waited. "I thought so," George replied calmly. "Now, shall I begin with your friends?"

**Cliff-hanger this week! I'll try to get the new chapter up as soon as possible. Don't forget to review, and tell me how to make this story better!**


	4. Chapter 4 Dreams

Chapter 4

Harry Potter's POV

Reluctantly, Harry sank into a chair near the door. George started, "I will start with Hermione and Ron. Don't forget Ron was my little brother and that Hermione was like a second sister to me," and paused. "A few months ago, Ginny was taken away by Death Eaters, but she put up a good fight. It's just that she was outnumbered. They took her away while I was out cold by another Death Eater." With silent sobs and a heaving chest, he stuttered the next part. "I'm n-not sure o-o-of th-this part but I-I think they h-have h-her under the Imp-perius C-c-urse. A redhead girl was spotted at many m-murder scenes before dissap-p-pearing, or Apparating out of th-there."

Harry was infuriated at the thought of Ginny unable to control herself, killing Muggles and wizards alike. A tauntingly familiar face was vaguely visible behind Harry's horrified image of Ginny, holding her wand at him with devilish eyes. A face with lines of age just visible in her face with never-ending satisfaction of torture. Her freakish hair sticking up halfway and the other half straightened nicely. Her evil eyes red with the thirst to prove herself worthy and to make others stop breathing. George's cracked voice broke into Harry's day-mare.

"Ginny was most likely to be the one to have murdered the Muggles the day after she found and killed them. Ron and Hermione. Ahh, if only they had taken someone else, then I wouldn't have to go this far to..." George's voice trailed off into nonsense mumblings.

Regaining his compose, he said, "It's getting dark. I think we should just stay here for the night. We both need rest for tomorrow. For we are heading towards Godric's Hollow at the first crack of dawn."

Reluctantly, Harry forced himself to sleep and into a spinning dream of His mind.

He felt strangely pleased, well pleased, as if his plan (if he had one) was going very smoothly. Yaxley presented himself in front of Harry and bowed.

With a voice not of his own, Harry asked, "What news do you bring of me?" Yaxley replied in a hoarse voice, "My Lord, the boy has moved into the Mudblood's parents' workplace. He resides now with the blood traitor Weasley."

Fear instantly started creeping into his mind. He quickly inquired, "Potter boy's friend?" Yaxley replied, "No My Lord, an older twin by the name of George. He has one ear thanks to the late Snape." Harry relaxed muscles that were not his own. He returned to being in quite a happy mood. In a cold, high-pitched voice, Harry called, "Bella, my lady. Bring our guest. Our redheaded young lady."

Bellatrix Lestrange, just as she had looked twenty years back, was quietly followed by Ginny. But it wasn't Ginny. It was clear to Harry that she was the same, beautiful woman he had stolen quiet hours with in his home of magic. Yet her eyes shined with a brilliance only known to gleeful Death Eaters. Harry knew that she had changed, and that George was right. _Ginny was in Voldemort's hands. _The thought burned itself into Harry's mind as his different voice laughed pleased with his creation. Fiery anger swelled up like Fiendfyre inside Harry while at the same time, he felt unaffected by all the anger being bottled up. He still felt pleased. How odd it was to have such a feeling.

Voldemort obviously was overjoyed to have such a person on his side, for she would prove to be a mighty weapon against Harry Potter. With his scar and head imploding, he jerked awake to find George grinning down at Harry.


	5. Chapter 5 What Really Happened

Chapter 5

March 2010, Ginny's POV:

_Diffindo. Stupefy. Expelliarmus._ No matter what she threw at them, she couldn't defeat them. _Reducto._ One down, five to go. A green jet of light wizzed by her ear. Ducking, she casted, "_Protego." _A purple light hit her back and she crumpled down, immobile.

She was carried by an invisible rope, suspended in midair. Swiftly passing by long corridors that branched off elegantly by her escort group. She later found out that her group was led by Bellatrix and Yaxley. They turned at the end of the long hall and entered a room immediately to their left.

A long black table, intricately carved, dominated the scene as she was sat down in a chair. Bellatrix sat down on her right, and Yaxley on her left. Her bonds were released but she sat glued to the seat. A ghostly fireplace cast flickering shadows across the many gathered members of this meeting. A cold, high-pitched voice spoke softly but the words seemed to echo around the small room. Ginny instantly twitched her head in the voice's direction to see a dark hooded and cloaked figure. With gleaming red slits as eyes and the rest of the face covered by a cowl. Menacing as he looked, his name was just as famous as his deeds.

"Good work, Bellatrix. She is indeed just what the Boy has been dreaming of since I noticed he regained his memory. Pretty young thing. So sad that she is part of a dirty pureblood family. Blood traitor Arthur Weasley," the voice was saying. "Bella," the woman next to Ginny bowed her head in his direction and Ginny noticed just a faint glimpse of a grin on her psycho face, "since you brought her here, would you like to do the honors of fulfilling phase one of my plan?"

The woman's face flooded with excitement. "Of course, My Lord." Ginny's heart sank at the last two words. As she was led out of the room and into an empty den, she thought, _I've been abducted by the Death Eaters and now am in the Dark Lord's hands._ Ginny was rooted to the spot she stood in by fear. Bellatrix whispered something and Ginny was suddenly in excruciating pain. Some female voice was screaming but she couldn't make out who. After an eternity of 30 seconds, the pain stopped. Abruptly. She didn't feel normal. But she also felt stronger, better than she ever had felt. Ginny smiled wickedly. Turning to her new master, wand ready in hand, a small voice that soon dominated her mind said, _Apparate to London. Kill two Muggles and create a train crash. Disguise the two Muggles as Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger._ Even as the instructions were going through her brain, Ginny was already on the move to the specific location placed in her mind. Ginny Weasley was the Dark Lord's newest weapon.

Present Day (June 2010) Harry's POV:

"Harry, wake up. We need to get back to the cottage. Death Eaters are swarming around this area. We gotta move." Harry grunted and forced himself up. Groping for his glasses and getting dressed, he thought about last night's dream. It had been peculiar. Yet he seemed to have had that dream many times before. As if it foretold things because it had been so vivid and life-like.

"George, I had a peculiar dream last night." George slammed on the brakes. Pulling over, he asked, "Sorry about that. What was it about?"

June 2011 George's POV:

This was his chance to get himself off the hook. The run-in with Death Eaters last May was unnerving for they had threatened to send Ginny after him if he didn't turn Harry in. Although he was in quite a paradox over the next few days, he decided, death shouldn't overtake him just because one boy was on the wrong side.

Harry had described a very peculiar dream, as if he was Voldem-, nope better not to even think the name, in case it's still Taboo-ed, and described Ginny as if she aged a lot since. A side effect from the Curse apparently.

"He has her, doesn't he?" Harry asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. We should get back on the road," George said evasively. Sighing, he revved up the engine again and they were on the road once again.

About 3 hours later, they were back at the cottage. Sea salty air met George's nostrils. Once inside from the chilly air outside, they found an uninvited guest.

**Thanks to the people who reviewed my story and also favorited it. Find out in the next chapter who it is! Please review and give me constructive criticism because I know I didn't do that well on George's POV. More POV's in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 Betrayal or Trust?

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: (For the rest of the story) I do not own Harry Potter. Nor the author. Nor any copyrights whatsoever.**

**New character info: illegitimate child of Severus Snape and Narcissa Malfoy. Raised by Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Born when Severus Snape became headmaster.**

Harry's POV:

Draco II was seated pleasantly on a wooden chair around the breakfast table. He looked up casually as the two walked in. Harry raised his wand up to the stranger's head with a warning to leave. George however gently greeted the young boy and lowered Harry's arm. _Draco. Malfoy. Snape. All three names sounded so familiar. _Snape he recalled had greasy long hair with a Patronus of a doe. Malfoy, Draco, he remembered a blond boy with a pointed chin and a smug look on his face. So this was Draco's stepbrother. When he extended that arm out in Hogwarts in their first year, he didn't know that he would ever have one. He was an only child then, spoiled to the point of being rotten.

"Clever boy. You found a way in. It's obviously very difficult isn't it?" George asked casually. "Where's your mum?"

"She's enjoying a vacation out in Paris. She's with Uncle Lucius. Ever since she's turned, she has been asking of your health knowing the danger you face being alone. Give me word to take back to her. Oh, and you must be Harry Potter," Draco said, turning to Harry frozen on the spot. Harry was unbelievably dumbstruck by his long time enemy's stepbrother being so young. George's back was turned from Harry and they were murmuring something to each other. Harry tried to lean in closer to listen in.

"Yes, and you are?" Harry asked. "Draco II or Draco Junior. I apologize for breaking in. I must be leaving now to take word back. Pleasure to meet you at last, Mr. Potter."

Draco stood up abruptly and started to the door. George blurted, "Why don't you stay here a few days? The journey is long and hard. If it's all right with you, Harry." "That's fine." Harry responded quickly, for he hadn't been able to make out any words from their secret conversation and was eager to know what they exchanged.

George's POV:

George was nervous about his hastiness. If Draco accepted, Harry may know of his plans. Draco must refuse. Yet he nodded. "Very well then. Is there a separate room I can use or is there room in one of your's?" It turned out that George was to share a room with Draco as Harry takes over his own he was sleeping in.

When they were settled down for dinner, George bustled around with a frown on his face. Harry and Draco settled to talk.

Harry's POV:

"Where were you two coming back from?"Draco asked.

"Oh, some place of my friend. Her name is Hermione," Harry replied.

"Isn't she- didn't she already pass away?"

"Yes, sadly but her parent's office is vacant and George set up office there."

Harry found Draco to be a very pleasant man, well-mannered, polite, with a tight tongue. Despite his looks of his father and hair of his mother, he was much like the Sirius he remembered. Dinner was served shortly afterwards, and all three crawled to bed.

Draco's POV:

Over dinner, when Harry wasn't looking, Draco signaled a meeting in their room. Now, as the room next door was full of a sound asleep man, and George finished cleaning in the kitchen, George checked on Harry and came to his room.

"He's asleep and I put a _Muffliato_ charm on him just in case," George said as he crept into the dim room.

"Well, it has to be tonight. He's going to kill her soon and we need to exchange him to free her or else he will kill her tonight. I can feel his anger and pleasure. I also heard the roaming Death Eaters talk about it, they're sure to be killed soon if it leaks that she really is under that curse," Draco explained.

"Alright, alright. Call them to the front of the house and if two, and only two don't come, then we move it to another night. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Narrator POV:

So they prepared to do as they planned. At 2 in the morning, the Death Eaters were in place outside the boundaries, and Harry was under the Silencing charm and Full Body-Bind Curse. George carefully levitated him out with Draco following close behind the body, wand out in case Harry wakes up or tries to attempt an escape.

Greyback and Rookwood were waiting impatiently, constantly examining their surroundings. The prisoner finally came into the Death Eaters' views. Suddenly alert, they straightened up immediately to look proper. At least Rookwood, who had respect for Draco Jr., did so.

The sneaky group finally set themselves before the waiting guard. They transferred the hostage still unconscious in his sleep. Once outside the boundaries, Harry began to shiver violently. After a few hundred meters, Snatchers under Greyback appeared around a surrounding forest. Encircled, Greyback spoke calmly, "Perfect timing, men. Let's proceed, shall we?"

Yet the men didn't budge. They only closed in, until Greyback sighed and drew his wand that sent flying ropes to each man's neck. He left them struggling with the ropes and with his partner, continued on.

About 2 hours later, the two men and Harry arrived at the Malfoy Manor. Passing smoothly through the gates, through the door, and through the corridors, the men presented themselves before the Dark Lord. He spoke only three words, "Is it him?"

Bowing on one knee, Greyback replied, "Yes, My Lord." and he offered up Harry under the Body-Bind Curse. The Dark Lord raised his wand. As he was about to say the curse, the door opened, behind them all. Rookwood jumped slightly at the noise.

Bellatrix was standing bowed. She reported, "My Lord, we have intruders, and they have taken our-" and she crumpled down on the floor, dead. Two figures stood behind her with their wands raised.

**Please review! I know this wasn't the best chapter but I'll try to get some more up soon. I've been on Spring Break so I've been uploading like crazy and writing like crazy but I might not have another chapter up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7 Victory and Defeat

Chapter 7

**Wow, already chapter 7! Thanks for all my readers who are bored enough to click on this, and like it. Thanks to all my reviewers, and thank you to fanfiction for being a website. I finally killed Bellatrix! I've always wanted to kill her throughout the series. I've thought of numerous ways to kill her but I just don't have the space to write it all down. It would take up a lot of time too. Enough said, on with the chapter!**

Voldemort stood appalled at the shadows of the two wizards. With one curse, one wave, they took out one of his very treasured minions. The crumpled body lay still with no signs of alive-ness. Nagini slithered up to the corpse, ready for dinner, but Voldemort hissed, "_Stop_." The snake looked at him, stared and hissed. Only the snake understood, and the unconscious Harry. Or was he? Harry started moving his mouth to say something. Yet no voice came out. His eyes flew open to find himself in Voldemort's hideout of the Malfoy Manor, exactly where he had been dreaming about not 20 seconds ago. A crumpled figure lay about 50 yards away from where Harry lay. The two wizards stood still in the clearing smoke. Not 10 seconds passed before they started firing hexes and curses at Voldemort. A misfired hex caused Rookwood to turn to stone and as Greyback lunged at Draco Jr., he was hit by George's curse and flew backward until he hit a wall with a sickening crack. There he laid out cold for a while. Rookwood, without any force or support, fell backward and his statue cracked into many pieces. George finally managed to undo the Full Body-Bind he placed on Harry, and Harry scrambled to find his wand that he hid underneath his cloak.

Firing spell after spell, Voldemort accidentally hit Nagini with a Killing Curse. Nagini started greying and turned to black ash. All four duelers paused to take a break, as Voldemort stumbled back from a Cutting curse he was healing from by small ashes of Nagini. Draco Jr. had a large gash on one of his cheeks, and George was suffering from a large burn on his left arm. Harry healed both of them, but Voldemort was already on his feet, ready to start again*. Harry was panting and sweating freely, with his pajamas soaked, and his wand slippery, glasses blurry with precipitation, suddenly, the room was swimming around him. Collapsing on the floor, he started writhing, with no apparent cause, until Draco Jr. noticed Voldemort had Harry under some spell or curse. Ginny suddenly appeared, closing the door quietly but nonetheless audibly behind her. Voldemort released the curse on Harry as all eyes were fixed on Ginny.

Ginny bowed, and on one knee, whispered, "You called, Master?" George let out a gasp. Draco Jr. looked like he was going to faint. Why wasn't Ginny released from the curse yet? They had killed Ginny's mental controller. Yet Ginny responded to the Dark Lord's call without hesitation, called him Master, and didn't flinch from his touch? But in that instant, Ginny drew her wand and pointing directly to Voldemort's chest, yelled _Avada Kedavra _and Voldemort crumpled and started shivering and shrinking. It kept shrinking and shrinking until it was no more. Something stirred behind them, and Harry raised his wand and whipped around. Greyback was waking up (about time!) and shaking his head realized the room was too quiet. Looking around, he didn't see any sign of his Lord or his teammates. Only the trespassers.

Within a half hour, they had trussed up Greyback and George had Apparated to the Ministry to turn him in. Finding no one to take him in, George Apparated directly to Azkaban, cell 141, Greyback's old cell. Dementors were attracted to George's happy thoughts but at the conjurement of a Patronus, George left to return to the others.

Ginny had in fact broken the Imperius Curse after she was sent to try and track down the Malfoy couple. During the journey, she was half herself, and half of Bellatrix's tool for Voldemort. Once, Draco blasted her second aunt to a heap, Ginny thought she should finish up the charades and act upon Voldemort's orders one last time, and disciplined herself to not flinch from his touch so as to act like she was still under his control. This wizardly logically doesn't make any sense because if her caster is dead, any spell is immediately broken. Too bad old Voldemort didn't think twice about this. It cost his his victory and life.

Turns out, Ginny was quite guilty of all those deaths she caused, especially Hermione and Ron. She had killed everyone close to her, close to her family, her friend like a sister, her brothers (yes, all of them, except for George), and almost killed the one she loved most. Harry. Ginny was the unsung hero of the wizarding world. Harry was praised the hero, until one February month, he turned the stage to an avid viewer, Ginny Weasley. Though many didn't believe at first, soon, thousands of who was left on the good side concluded Harry was wrongfully the Chosen One and Ginny with Harry were really the Chosen Two.

Ten years later, they are officially married and starting to begin a family. Ron and Hermione died as a couple, and they live in the Chosen Two's hearts as a couple. George settles as Minister of Magic to help restore order in the Wizarding world in Britain, and Draco II settles for a part veela, who happens to be Gabrielle Delecour's granddaughter. Young and beautiful she is, she only speaks French and broken English, so Draco is working on teaching her English and going to French classes. Juggling a baby son, French classes and tutoring English in spare time is not exactly the easiest job in the world. All four visit frequently and more spread out as time goes by. As the years went by, Ginny came to an end, as did Harry and they are buried together, in the Godric's Hollow they moved into in the last five years of their lives. All Dark followers and avid supporters were caught and some were executed, some sent to Azkaban, and some were kept in imprisonment of the Ministry forgotten to be questioned.

*I added that Voldemort can get tired from overexerting his magical powers. So they all took a break. I know it seems so un-Harry Potter-ish like but I couldn't think of anything else. Any ideas for upcoming stories?

**I know this had a really crappy ending but I felt like I had to wrap this up because I kinda dragged it on a bit. Long chapters, small amount of chapters. Thanks for reading. It's my first fanfic so go easy on criticism and I'm open to new ideas for new stories. And I'm sorry that I didn't put up a poll like I promised.**


End file.
